This invention relates to a fixture for fabricating board on board fences or similar articles and more particularly to a pivotal fixture for positioning stringers with boards to create fence sections or pallet sections as will be explained.
There are many patents in the prior art which show devices of all sorts for fabricating various structures such as fences and fence sections. All such structures are designed to enable a craftsman to assemble such sections in a rapid and efficient manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,792,777 entitled SHOOK ASSEMBLING BENCH FOR CRATE MAKING issued to H. H. Stahl on Feb. 17, 1931 shows a frame assembly for fabricating a crate or a box. The apparatus uses a frame which includes movable anvils which support the preassembled ends of the crate. The ends of the crate are hung on the anvils which are then moved toward each other into parallel positions to enable the user to nail the frame portions to the slots. The apparatus as indicated is used for forming a crate and is relatively complicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,466 entitled PALLET MAKING DEVlCE issued on Oct. 29, 1974 to T. Narita shows a pallet making apparatus which includes a transportable jig for holding the stringer members. Plank pieces are nailed to the stringer members in vertical planes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,005 entitled APPARATUS FOR ASSEMBLING PALLETS issued on Nov. 25, 1980 to R. James shows a pallet apparatus which employs a cradle mounted on a frame for pivotal movement about a horizontal axis. Stringers are placed in the cradle and are supported by upright guides. The stringers are clamped in the longitudinal direction. A first set of deck boards is placed across the stringers and fastened to them. Then the cradle is unlocked and rotated where the pallet is turned over and another set of deck boards are then fastened to the stringers.
Other patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,169,249; 3,277,939; 4,039,111 and 4,077,106 show different apparatus for supporting stringers with respect to main boards to form pallet sections, fence sections, trusses and various other apparatus which essentially includes vertical boards secured to horizontal boards to thus form relatively rectangular structural sections for such devices.
As one can ascertain by reviewing the above noted patents, one will see that the structures depicted are relatively complicated and difficult to use. Much of the apparatus requires more than one person to operate the device. As indicated, these devices are relatively complicated and expensive to fabricate and difficult to maintain. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus which can be employed for fabricating pallets or fence sections in an efficient and reliable manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fixture or apparatus for fabricating a board on board fence which apparatus is simple to construct and efficient to use.